Strange New Connections
by ROTCkagome
Summary: As Kakashi sits reading he finds that he is no longer intrested in his books anymore and by fate he literally runs into someone he has fallen in love with but hasnt realised it yet... Kakashixkiba Oneshot


**Strange New Connections!!**

AU: Please excuse misspelling.

Kakashi sat under a cheery blossom tree reading. For some reason he wasn't interested in his books anymore.

-- Why? --

He asked himself. At that moment Kakashi felt warm liquid splatter on his head and run down his face. It smelt like piss. He heard a bark from the distance to the left. He stood and started to clean the liquid from his head, discussed. There was a sharp pain in his right side as the wind was knocked out of him. He hit the ground. A body fell on top of his. He turned on his back. The body lifted and fell as he turned. The body lay on his chest. Kakashi's eyes were closed trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. The body was out of breath also. Kakashi could feel their chest rise and fall with each breath. Kakashi's mask lay loose around his neck. It had fallen off when he fell. Kakashi felt warm wet lips touch his. He didn't react. He didn't pull away. Nor did he give in, until the person wrapped their arms around him and kissed him harder. Kakashi gave in and wrapped his own arms around the stranger. They kissed passionately. He pushed the person onto their back kissing them harder. They started to dig their nails into his back. He flinched but didn't pull away. He heard another bark, this time right next to him. He opened his eyes.

-- OH MY GOD!! –

He screamed in his head. He broke the kiss and ran.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Kiba opened his eyes. He just had the most amazing kiss and he didn't even know who it was with. He had his eyes closed since he saw the figure and wasn't able to slow down. He searched for a scent but could only find the scent of Akamaru's Dynamic Marking. Kiba lay there staring at the cheery blossoms against the clear blue sky.

-- Wow! --

Was all he could think.

… 2 hours later…

Kakashi sat in the host springs trying to get the smell of pee out of his hair.

-- Why? Why damn it?! – He asked himself. – Why does it have to be this way?! And with a student?!--

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Kiba. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever had. But it was so wrong but felt so right.

-- But he's a student! --

The door to the hot springs opened. Out walked Akamaru followed by Kiba. He glanced at Kakashi.

"Good Afternoon Sensi." He said. "Mind if I join you?"

Kakashi stared at him with a loss for words.

"Uhhh… yeah." Was all he could manage. Kiba slowly slid into the water.

-- Shit! Shit! Does he know?! --

Kakashi panickly thought while staring at him. Kiba leaned his head back staring at the sky and sighed. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Everything about him seemed perfect. His dark eyes and his perfectly shaped body.

-- Wait! What am I thinking?! I can't …… I'm not …. He's a student! I'm not…. Am I?!--

Kakashi thought. Kiba noticed kakashi staring at him. He shifted his gaze as they made eye contact Kiba smelt it….. Dynamic Marking. Kakashi pulled away his gaze.

-- No! – Kiba thought – It can't be…. He's not…. Under the tree?…. No!--

Kiba's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Akamaru for reassurance but the dog just whimpered. Kiba was even more shocked.

-- But he's….sensi…. and he's not…._I'm _not – He thought. He stared at kakashi as he tried to avert his eyes. – He's so beautiful…. Wait! What?!—

He couldn't believe that thought had crossed his mind. He touched his lips. He stared at Kakashi's which he could see if it wasn't for the towel that replaced his mask. Kakshi looked at the boy who dropped his hand and looked away quickly.

-- I always did feel kinda close to him.--

"So… sensi anything interesting happen lately?" Kiba asked.

"Uh…. No…. Why do you ask?" He returned.

"Well… I…." That's all Kiba could manage. His face turned red.

-- Is he?!…. OMG!…. He is!…. He knows! –

Kakashi thought panickly. There was akward silence.

"Well…. I guess I should be going." He said standing up. Kiba jumped to his to his feet to try to stop the man but tripped on a rock hidden by the water. He closed his eyes ready for the impact of the water. But it never came. Kakashi had caught him. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy as he was pressed against his chest. Realizing what was happening Kiba tried to pull away but was just held tighter the more he struggled. Finally he gave in and wrapped his own arms around his sensi.

"Why?…. Why?…" Kiba whispered. "Why is this happening?" Kakshi pulled down the towel that covered his mouth.

"I don't…. know." Kakshi answered. Kiba could feel his sensi's chest rise and fall with every breath. Kakashi kissed Kiba's neck. Kiba could feel tears running down his face.

"This can't happen." He said.

"I know." Kakashi returned.

"Your sensi…and …. I'm…. I'm a…." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"A student." Kakashi finished. Kiba held him tighter as he brought himself to eye level.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he stared at the now fully naked Kakashi.

"I don't know." He said.

For a moment they stood there staring into each other's eyes. Kiba leaned forward putting only and inch between them. After a moment Kakashi pressed his lips against the boy's. As they kissed passionately they both knew it was wrong but didn't care.

-- Come to think of it I was always fond of the boy --

Kakashi thought as Kiba dug his nails into Kakashi's back as they kissed harder. The two men's bodies became entangled. The door to the springs opened. Kakashi's eyes shot open. He broke the kiss and looked at the door. There stood a wide eye Naruto…….

AU: This is my second yoai, I will have my first posted soon under FMA, so please comment


End file.
